


Yuri on ice-仰望的維度(十五)

by pear0148



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:06:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pear0148/pseuds/pear0148
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Kudos: 1





	Yuri on ice-仰望的維度(十五)

當勇利與維克多從雅可夫的家裡離開之後，他們並沒有馬上回到維克多的家，而是在社區裡悠閒的散了一下步，畢竟在這次離開之後，他們什麼時候可以回到這裡，誰也不知道，因為每一次出發到戰場上，沒有人能說得準自己是否能夠再次的回家。  
自從勇利十八歲到了前線，他也很少回去家鄉，上一次回去還是他競選維克多副官失敗的那一次，那都已經是兩年多以前的事情，雖然在情況允許的時候，他會給父母或是姐姐打個通訊電話報個平安，但是不得不說他還是有點想念家鄉的街道，而像這樣的事情對他們來說也只會越來越多，所以在回去紅炎星以前，他們兩人都想好好的感受一下，現在的生活。  
正當他們倆人散步到社區中心的一個公園時，維克多便拉著勇利坐在了公園的長椅上，黑暗的夜空還掛著一點星光，在天空的遠處還有一些暗紅色的光彩，雖然這看起來增添了一點神祕的味道，但他們都很清楚那些顏色是來自首都星的光害，熱鬧的商店街在夜晚看起來幾乎就要跟白天沒什麼兩樣，高度發展的科技帶來了便利，卻也帶來了許多的傷害。  
有的時候維克多也會想，是不是如果人類沒有突破宇宙星系的限制，那麼現在經歷的這些戰爭是不是都不會發生了？  
但不論是誰也無法保障不去突破宇宙的未來會更好，所以他們現在所能做的也只是守護好自己的將來，這時維克多是這麼想的。  
「維克多你很常坐在這裡看星空嗎？」  
在安靜的坐了一陣子之後，勇利開口問道，此時的維克多看起來十分的專注，這讓勇利產生一種抓不住維克多的感覺，就好像維克多雖然坐在他身邊，可是他的人卻不在這裡。  
「有的時候我會坐在這裡想一些事情，戰爭的…還有我自己的各種事情。」維克多轉過頭來笑著回答。  
「那你現在在想什麼呢？」  
「我在想──」維克多突然的拉長了語調，他看向勇利的眼神變得十分的深邃，這讓人有種要陷入維克多眼裡漩渦的錯覺。  
「勇利我能把你變成只屬與我一人的嗎？」  
維克多那句話雖然說的很輕，但勇利卻聽的很清楚，在被這麼問的瞬間，他的臉就紅了起來，他看了看自己手指上的戒指，也看了看維克多手上的，那是一款相同並且簡潔到不行的對戒，其實這個款式並不是很特別，不過卻是用金色的稀有金屬所做成的空間扭，可以當作收存機甲使用，許多人都擁有這樣的戒指，但他們兩人手上的，的確是獨一無二的兩枚戒指，因為這是用同一個金屬礦裡所產生的同一塊金屬所做成的兩枚戒指，由於挖出來的時候純度已經很高，所以也沒有做什麼額外的添加物與淬煉，幾乎是將這塊金屬簡單的打磨成兩枚戒指後，並且在戒指裡鑲上了晶片，至於那兩個晶片也是使用同間工廠同時所製造的，所以簡單的來說這個戒指從原料開始就呈現了一種獨特性，那是肉眼所看不見的獨特性。  
儘管也有比這更高階的戒指形式空間紐，但是在勇利聽見店員解說這枚對戒時，說是這世界上找不到另外一款和這款一模一樣的戒指後，勇利就忍不住的買了下來。  
本來只是單純的替維克多送他的機甲EROS挑選空間扭而已，最後卻演變成他跟維克多兩人的對戒，雖然當時他在送維克多的時候，並沒有想太多，他只是想在戰場上也能得到屬於維克多的魔法，希望自己的表現能夠讓對方感到驕傲之外，也能夠成為他的助力。  
勇利還能記得起，在那時他送維克多戒指後，維克多還笑著跟他說，如果他拿到了十字勳章的話，那麼他就跟勇利結婚，現在想想也許是從那個時候起，他早就無法離開維克多的身邊了，所以那又有什麼不可以呢？  
他抬起頭來，看著維克多，雖然還是有些難為情，不過他卻堅定小聲的回了一聲，「好。」  
「我說的不是在戰場上讓你做我的夥伴或是護衛，也不是在戰場上協助我當我的嚮導，而是在生活當中只屬於我一個人的嚮導，你明白嗎？」  
「我明白你的意思，維克多，我是一名嚮導，所以我很清楚你想說的是什麼。」勇利紅著臉回答，沒有絲毫的猶疑，他當然明白維克多是什麼意思，從以前在學校裡時，他就明白當一個哨兵對你這麼說時，代表的會是什麼，那就算是神經如此大條的勇利也不可能不知道的。  
瞬間維克多的眼睛突然亮了起來，藍色的眼珠在閃動，像是大海襯著陽光閃出的點點亮光似的。  
「想清楚了，勇利，一旦做了就不能後悔。」  
「我很確定，維克多，我從沒有這麼認真、這麼肯定過。」  
那像是一個訊息，一個爆炸開來的枷鎖，再也鎖不住維克多所有的小心翼翼與情感，那一刻他什麼都隱藏不了，不論是哨兵的天性還是佔有慾，在這瞬間都在叫囂著，讓他把勇利只變成自己一個人的。  
於是他牽起了勇利的手，直直的往回家的路上，整個安靜的街道就只剩下他們兩人走路的聲音，帶點急迫的腳步聲和呼吸聲混雜在一塊，那一刻勇利也說不清自己是怎麼樣的感覺，只不過他很確認的是，只要是維克多的話，那麼他很願意跟他一起到任何地方去，不論接下來要面對的是什麼，他想要的就只有待在維克多的身邊。

而當他們進到了家門時，維克多便將勇利抵在了門板上親吻著，熱烈的、灼熱的呼吸都噴濺在兩人之間，像是煙花般的喜悅散了開來，頓時他們的精神力都從大腦裡跑了出來，然後交纏在一塊，至於馬卡欽跟小維也都在屋內親密的奔跑著，相互的蹭了一下後便膩在一起。  
即使到了這種時候，維克多也不忘了在這社區裡住了許多嚮導的這件事情，只要感受到他們兩人的精神波動還有散發出去的情緒，大概就知道他們正準備做些什麼不可言喻的事情，雖然就算現在緊急做些什麼防護來遮掩，別人也都猜得到接下來要發生的事情，但維克多還是不想當兩人在一起的過程當中，勇利所產生的任何情緒都被人給窺視著，於是他起動了屋裡的所有防護裝置，徹底的隔絕了屋內屋外的情緒波動，這也讓一直有些害羞的勇利喘了一口氣，畢竟他自己就是個嚮導，在他跟維克多的精神力纏繞在一起時，他同時也感受到無數好奇的精神觸手往這裡觀看，這些人可不可以不要這麼八卦！  
這讓勇利的內心忍不住的哀嚎，還好維克多的臉皮也沒有厚到那種地步，所以在他開起隔絕裝置之後，勇利才覺得自己緊繃的情緒放鬆了下來，不過取而代之的是他更能感受到維克多在他身上所做的一切。  
他們一路上嗑嗑拌拌的從玄關吻到了房間，當兩人都倒在床上時，勇利看著半撐在自己身上的維克多，整張臉都被紅暈給佈滿。  
「勇利…」此時維克多沙啞的說著，右手握緊了勇利的左手，十指緊扣的將他的手只湊在唇邊吻了一下然後繼續說著。  
「我想跟你綁定精神連結。」  
那不是請求，也不是問句，而是一句平鋪直述的肯定句，像是不容許勇利拒絕似的，此刻維克多的心跳加快，即使他說的毫不猶豫，但是勇利也可以感覺得到，這時的維克多似乎有些緊張。  
畢竟綁定精神連結那幾乎是一輩子的事情了，因為那是在雙方的精神裡刻下屬於彼此的印記，是一種最深刻、密不可分的關係，在過去這種印記是不能消除的，儘管現在已經不一樣了，在這時代已經知道除了死亡之外的消除印記方法，但是一般的哨嚮伴侶除了要確認永生的羈絆之外，是不太會做精神上的綁定，因為一旦綁定了，雙方的隱私幾乎都可以說是不太存在了，而且除去印記的方法多多少少會對彼此的精神力都造成損害，所以在認定對方是自己永生唯一的伴侶以前，沒有人會輕易的這麼做，就算是曾經與不少嚮導交往過的維克多，在過去也從來沒有過興起這類的想法，一直到勇利出現為止。  
到了這時勇利也可以清楚的感受到，原本他一直以為只有自己會緊張、不安，甚至是在對方面前不自信的表現，但他沒想到原來維克多在自己面前也會不安，也會擔心嚇到自己，在發現到這一點時，勇利只覺得他也沒有什麼好猶豫的，雖然他本來也就沒有打算拒絕就是了。  
於是他看著維克多笑了一下，然後輕輕的點了一下頭表示了同意，而在那一瞬間他就立刻感受到了，來自維克多的喜悅，甚至滿溢到勇利都瞪大了眼睛，這強烈、濃烈的情感是他過去所沒有感受過的，他從來沒有想過原來感情是可以這麼濃烈，這麼黏膩到讓人沉淪。

就在勇利還沉浸在維克多的喜悅情感時，維克多早就退去了上衣，接著低下頭去吻了吻勇利，隨後將勇利襯衫上的扣子給一一解開，當帶著薄繭的手指順著勇利的肌肉線條來到他的胸口時，勇利只覺得那有些粗糙的觸感，帶起一些顫慄的感覺，尤其是在維克多的指尖輕輕的夾住了他乳尖摩擦兩下時，從勇利的嘴裡忍不住的就溢出了一聲悶哼聲，但很快的那一丁點的聲音都被維克多給吻進了唇裡。  
那從來沒有感受過的觸感與快感，幾乎要將勇利的大腦給塞爆了，就連維克多的右手往下滑到他腰間上的肌肉線時都沒有察覺，一直到金屬拉鏈拉開的聲音傳了出來，勇利才緊繃了一下，緊接一個灼熱的觸感便透過他的內褲傳了過來。  
當掌心的熱度貼著薄薄的布料黏在肌膚上時，勇利可以感覺到所有的熱度跟血液都往下頭衝去，甚至在維克多輕輕摩擦兩下後，勇利的下身便快速的撐起了一個弧度，速度快到連勇利自己都有些訝異，明明就只是輕輕的觸碰而已，但自己的身體卻是以最快的速度興奮了起來，甚至僅僅隔著內褲的搓揉，在他的頂端就已經滲出了黏膩的液體。  
不過比起此時想把自己找個洞挖起來埋的勇利，維克多對於這樣的反應是喜歡的不得了，只要一想到勇利的所有的反應都是因自己而起的，維克多就覺得自己的下身似乎都快要跟著脹起來了。  
於是他也不在磨蹭，直接的把勇利的褲子給退下，但卻刻意的將內褲退到了大腿中間，好讓勇利半硬的性器可以彈跳出來而已。  
在自己的下身完全暴露出來之後，勇利的呼吸開始有些急促，情動的情緒裡似乎還夾雜著大量的羞恥，並且在維克多強烈的注視下，勇利的性器還因此滲出一些水珠。  
「不…不要這樣看我…」勇利說的很小聲，幾乎像是蚊蚋般的嗓音，他甚至不敢抬頭去看維克多的表情，只能撇過了頭去將自己的雙手往下一伸，試圖將這尷尬的部位給遮掩蓋起來，然而他的手才剛往下而已，維克多便扣住他的雙手，將那雙手壓在勇利的頭頂上。  
「放開…我…維克多。」  
灼燒起來的羞恥感讓勇利忍不住的扭動著身軀，然而這卻一點用處也沒有，甚至在他扭到一半時，維克多就將勇利敞開的襯衫往上一捲，直直的退到了勇利的手臂上後，就將他的雙手交纏綁在了一塊，而在那之後維克多空閒下來的右手就往勇利的大腿中心探去，當中心的器官被高熱的手掌覆蓋上去時，勇利的臉簡直就要滴出血來，甚至紅到整片胸口都是紅的。  
而這還只是個開始，當維克多的手指圈住了性器的柱身，十分有技巧的上下捻動，甚至還微微的將手指往內縮緊一些，增加一點束縛的快感，在爬升到圓潤的頂端時還輕輕的柔捏一下，於是很快的從勇裡嘴裡溢出來的，只剩下斷斷續續的呻吟。  
「不…不要…啊…放開我…維克多。」  
雖然勇利的嘴裡是如此的哀求著，但維克多能感覺到，隨著他的手指越來越快，勇利的性器也脹的很滿，甚至連上頭的青筋都在一跳一跳的，而那過份的刺激已經逐漸蠶食掉勇利的理智，在迷茫中勇利甚至還會配合著維克多手指的動作，往上挺了挺腰肢，像是在蓄勢待發著什麼，然而就在勇利的所有觀感、所有的熱度都衝往下身時，維克多卻突然的停下了手上的動作，這讓預備到頂而被打斷的勇利，就像是一口氣被堵住似的，要抱怨好像不太對，但就這麼放著也太過於狠心了！  
於是他只能睜大了雙眼，滿是控訴般看著維克多，此時他的這個模樣在維克多眼裡，簡直是惹人憐愛到不行，他的勇利為什麼可以如此可愛啊！  
看著勇利的這副模樣，這讓維克多有些情不自禁的湊了過去，接著在他的唇上吻了一口後說著。  
「等等…要有耐心點。」  
被維克多說的很像十分急躁的勇利，略帶不滿的看著維克多，雖然他很想對維克多吼著，換你要到頂的時候被人給打斷試試，你還能說的這麼輕鬆嗎？  
但他很明白現在他不論說些什麼，結果也只會像是自己急不可耐的模樣，雖然兩人已經在做些不可言喻的事情了，但勇利的臉皮還是薄的可以吹破似的，所以到最後他只能板著一張臉什麼也說不出來。  
不過也好在維克多的等等，還真的只是等那麼一下而已，當他拉開了自己的褲頭拉鍊，將那脹得發疼的性器給放了出來，在那一瞬間勇利看著那已經可以稱為兇器的器官，突然覺得有些吃不消。  
還好在維克多把性器放出來的第一時間，他只是頂著碩大的頂端往勇利的性器上撞了兩下，接著延著柱身一路從底端往上滑了過去，當兩個性器抵在一起時，勇利不知道跟怎麼形容那樣的觸感，就像是有密密麻麻的小電流在柱體上的表層肌膚亂竄，麻得他一陣酸軟，甚至在頂端還陸續的吐出了幾滴黏稠的液體。  
其實這樣的舉動來說，它的刺激感應該是比不上維克多用手圈住他的性器，但可能是視覺上的過於刺激影響，每當維克多的性器摩擦著勇利的性器而上時，那酸麻的感覺都能讓勇利的下身一抖，像是有無數的螞蟻在上頭爬過，簡直讓人有些無法承受，於是到後來勇利只覺得他下身緊了一些，嘴裡也含糊的喊出了幾句呻吟，緊接一道白濁的液體便噴濺在他自己的小腹上頭。  
幾乎是在射精的當下，勇利自己也是傻了，他沒想到自己居然會因為這樣的摩擦就射了，僅僅只靠著維克多用他自己的性器摩擦就射了，那一刻勇利覺得自己身為男人的自尊好像在瞬間就嘩啦嘩啦的碎了滿地。

也許是看出勇利此刻窘迫的模樣，維克多便低下頭去對著勇利有些疲軟的性器吻了一口，在唇瓣碰觸到勇利的性器上時，勇利先是驚訝的說不出話來，同時他的柱身也迅速的挺了起來，甚至還擦過了維克多那張漂亮的臉頰，幾滴白濁的體液還因此沾在維克多的臉上。  
「你…維克多…怎麼可以…」  
由於那畫面太過於震驚，這讓勇利完全的失了心神，甚至也沒注意到維克多的右手不知道從哪裡摸來了一小管的東西，直到某個冰涼的觸感抵在了自己身後，慢慢研磨入侵時，勇利這才意識到，接下來要等代他的會是什麼。  
本來他以為現在的自己已經夠害羞了，接下來應該不會有更害羞的事情時，維克多的指節就已經侵入他的體內，在感受到這件事情時，勇利這才明白，接下來要發生的事情，根本不是之前所能比擬的。  
在那當下強烈的異物感，讓他的內壁開始收縮，似乎是想將體內的東西給擠了出去，雖然在那過程裡，勇利並不會感到疼痛，但是那感覺對勇利來說實在是太過於怪異了，一直到維克多的手指抵在某個突起的小點上，毫不猶豫的壓了下去後，勇利的身體幾乎是彈跳了一下，為此晃動的性器還因此滴下了幾滴水珠。  
這讓從沒感受過這樣快感的勇利，露出不可置信的表情，儘管他睜著一雙水潤求饒的眼睛盯著維克多看，但維克多似乎沒有要罷手的意思，他的指節開始彎曲在那小點上按壓摩擦，伴隨著這個舉動，如浪潮般的快感不斷的襲擊著勇利的身體，這讓他的大腦在此刻幾乎是無法思考，就連他的精神觸手也都忍不住的從他的腦域裡散了出來，有些茫然的、興奮的在空間裡扭動。  
當勇利的精神觸手不受控制的跑了出來時，維克多也散開了自己的精神力，像是誘拐一般，誘導著勇利的精神觸手往自己的大腦戳去，在勇利的意識跟著一起跌進維克多的意識裡時，他馬上就落入一個溫暖的懷抱當中，和徐並且輕柔的托著他意識，像是捧著什麼珍貴的寶藏似的，但這樣溫馨可人的場面並沒有維持太久，因為在不久之後，勇利驚恐的發現，不論是在維克多的腦裡還是在現實裡，他都呈現出一樣的姿態，只不過在維克多的大腦裡時又更加的害羞了一些，因為躺在雪地上讓人多了一種在野外的羞恥感，儘管勇利明白他現在是在維克多的大腦裡，但仍是制止不了他往這個方向去想。  
於是在身體與大腦裡同步的刺激下，勇利的理智也散亂成一片，而到了這時在勇利身體裡進出的手指，也早就從一根變成了三根。  
「哈啊…不…維…克多…」  
就在敏感點再一次被按壓之後，勇利已經不知道自己到底在喊些什麼，他只能遵照著本能在行動、反應，這甚至讓他有時候還搞不清楚自己到底在哪裡，他是在維克多的床上還是在一片野外的場地，而當這所有的一切都混在了一起後，他已經失去了他的正常思維。

一直到那被脫到一半的內褲完全的脫離了他的長腿，鬆垮垮的掛在了他右邊的腳踝上時，維克多便架起了他的兩腿，將他的腰部給抬高，緊接將自己硬挺的部位往那中心柔軟的穴口給頂了過去，經過充分擴張的地方，在維克多頂上去的同時，圓潤的頂端就這麼的被含進了入口，而黏黏滑滑溫熱包覆的觸感，讓維克多的大腦也在瞬間都麻了。  
此時在維克多腦裡的勇利，也清楚的捕捉到維克多此時的情緒，原來不只是他自己，就連維克多似乎也不像是他表現的這麼淡定，那一刻勇利似乎還有點小驕傲，看來維克多並沒有他想像中的如此有餘力。  
而此刻勇利的這點小驕傲，因為兩人的精神力糾纏在一起的關係，維克多也輕易的感受到了，於是他挑了挑眉，笑著在大腦裡對著勇利說。  
那我們就來看看誰比較有餘力。  
就在這句話才在勇利腦裡傳了出來時，維克多已經一個挺腰，將自己給送進了勇利體內，那突然被塞的很滿還帶點脹痛的感覺，讓勇利發出了點悶哼聲，但在圓潤的頂端緊壓著勇利體內的凸起點向前擠進時，那悶哼聲又變了調，像是在脹痛裡又夾著著興奮與快感，就好像有無數的螞蟻在他的體內爬行，痠痠麻麻的，讓勇利幾乎是無法招架，然而這還只是個開始而已。

在那堪稱是兇器的器官在勇利體內進出的時，維克多的雙手也有沒有清閒下來，一隻手摸著勇利的性器上下捻動，而另一隻手則是在他的乳尖上輕輕的搓揉，至於那被冷落的另一邊乳尖，很快的就被一股濕潤的觸感給包腹，在舌尖捲著整個凸起輕輕的吸允時，勇利只覺得他的胸口脹到不行，像是有什麼要從脹滿的胸口裡溢了出來，但到最後除了積聚的痠麻感之外，並沒有什麼東西從他的乳孔裡出來。  
不過在這樣的刺激之下，勇利的性器很快的又射出了不少的體液，而在這次射精之後，維克多並沒有給勇利太多的喘息空間，他加快了腰間的速度就往勇利的體內撞，感覺就像是要把自己給擠進勇利體內似的，這讓勇利有些疲軟的性器又滴滴答答的吐出了一些精液，接著在維克多右手的刺激下，又緩慢的抬起了頭。  
「不…啊…維克多…不要了…」  
這時勇利的雙眼已經蒙上了一層霧氣，眼角邊還有著被維克多逼出來的生理性淚水，而再次被強制挺起來的性器，已經超出勇利的承受範圍，那過度的刺激與痠麻感從性器的頂端不斷的蔓延開來，就連整個鼠蹊部位也都痠麻的不得了。  
「你射太多了，勇利，看起來要好好的管理一下。」  
維克多抬起頭來在勇利耳邊輕聲的說著，接著本來在上下抽動的右手則改成扣住勇利的頂端，所有想要射精的感覺，在這一刻都被硬生生的壓了下去，這讓勇利無法承受的扭動了身子，甚至整個大腿還因為過度的用力而緊繃到顫抖。  
「不…哈啊…放開我…求你…啊…維克多。」  
勇利帶著哭音喊著，他被襯衫綁起來的雙手也不斷的掙扎，這讓人搞不清楚他是想要維克多放開他性器上的手指，還是要維克多解開他的雙手，但不論是哪個都不重要，因為不管是哪邊維克多都沒有要放開他的意思。  
於是最後勇利只能在維克多加快的速度當中，落下了幾滴眼淚。

哨兵很持久，勇利是知道的，但是當這個哨兵是維克多時，這持久度會有多久，那一刻勇利是深刻的體會到了，要不是性器被堵著，勇利大概都不知道要射了幾次精，終於在最後勇利總算是感受到體內的性器不斷的在脹大，甚至就連表面的青筋也都在跳了跳後，勇利才知道，那一刻就快要到了。  
當維克多再一次猛然的撞進了勇利體內時，他也放開了自己的右手，在一股拋物線的白濁液體飛濺在兩人的腹部上時，一股溫熱的液體也同時釋放在勇利的體內。  
在兩人的身體還有大腦裡的精神力都處於巔峰的狀態時，維克多的精神力與勇利的精神力也開始融合在一塊，那像是彼此交纏重組而形成一個帶著雙方特徵的樞紐，雖然他們的精神力大體上並沒有太大的改變，但是只要仔細感受就可以感覺得到其中的差異，而最明顯就是維克多腦袋裡的精神圖景也跟著開始改變，在他的雪景正中央出現了一個帶著日式風味的小屋，而那個小屋就是勇利在他精神世界裡留下來的印記，在雙方的身體與大腦達到最頂的瞬間，他們的精神綁定也在這一刻完成了，從此勇利不用將自己的精神觸手刺進維克多的大腦裡，他也可以感受到維克多的狀態，因為在他的精神世界裡的日式大宅中，那小小的院子裡正飄著細雪，那糾纏在一起的連結讓他們輕易的就可以感知道對方，在這一刻維克多笑了，於是他在勇利的耳邊輕聲的說著，「你是我的嚮導了，勇利。」  
如果耳朵能讓人懷孕的話，勇利覺得那低啞的笑聲，都不知道能讓自己懷孕幾次了，雖然勇利並不能懷孕，但他的耳朵已經為此紅成了一整片。

其實精神的綁定不一定要伴隨著性愛，只是當身心與精神都合而為一時，那產生的愉悅與快感是無法比擬的，所以在連結的時候，自然而然哨兵們也喜歡伴隨著性愛，然而在精神綁定完成之後，勇利本以為就這麼的結束了，但維克多卻仍然沒有放過他，只是將他翻了個身換了個姿勢，再次的進到了他的體內。  
於是到了最後勇利只覺得自己的性器已經酸澀到什麼也吐不出來了，但他卻還是一次又一次的被維克多給強制起了反應，稀薄的精液裡面幾乎什麼都不剩了，這讓勇利崩潰的只想哭，直到最後勇利的意識只停留在維克多還在自己身上孜孜不倦的場景。  
你到底要做多久！  
勇利忍不住的在心裡吶喊著，接著就陷入了一片黑暗。

而在隔天也不知道過了多久，當勇利再度醒過來時，雖然他感覺得到自己身體十分的清爽，沒有一絲的黏膩，但是放縱一整晚的後果便是整個腰都痠的可以，甚至他只是挪動了一下，就能感覺到他的腰在哀嚎，這讓他不禁對著眼前還抱著他的罪魁禍首產生了無奈的憤怒感，不過在那之下蘊涵更多的卻是對這人已經屬與自己的欣喜。

早安，我的哨兵，我的維克多。  
勇利是這麼輕輕的喊著。

在這一刻他就像是擁有了全世界，原來與深愛的人建立起綁定是多麼美好的事情，不過現在有多麼美好到時後的傷痛也就會更加的深刻。


End file.
